yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Celts
The Celts are a playable civilization in the Gods & Kings expansion pack for Civilization V. Livestream (Zoey) During the Yogscast Civilization Christmas Livestream, Zoey played as The Celts. Zoey ended up spawning south of Lewis and Portugal. Zoey founded Edinburgh, which she quickly renamed Barry. After a couple of turns in Lewis found Zoey and the two begun a peaceful co-existence. Zoey soon began taking workers from City-State and fight along with Lewis against the barbarians. Season 6 (Duncan) Duncan choose The Celts as his civilization for the fifth recorded session of Civ V. Duncan spawned in a jungle, and also spawned near the natural wonder, Mt. Kailash. Duncan's capital is situated directly south of Lewis's capital of Rome, northeast from Sjin's peninsula, and east of Parv's capital of Parvparvararvrv. Duncan's city ended up blocking much of Sjin's early exploration, as Duncan's borders completely covered the ithsmus connecting Sjin's peninsula to the mainland continent. Duncan's city seems to be one of the hardest hit by barbarians out of anyone else in the early game, forcing him to focus on military expansion rather than normal production. Duncan, being the Celts, was the first one to found a pantheon. He chose Goddess of the Hunt after much deliberation and advice from the rest of the players. Inspired by the Russian war campaign against the Mayans, Lewis used his Romans to attack the Celtic capital of Haggis. Duncan, surprised by this attack, just barely manages to defend himself, with the help of Spanish horsemen from the south. His capital eventually fell to Lewis. Facing imminent defeat, he could only make peace with Rome. Duncan conspired with Sjin to land a huge army to recover his lost territory. Seeing his coming defeat, Duncan decided to pull a last resort attack on Parv's capital. This attack was successful, but left Duncan's remaining cities vulnerable. Lewis took this opportunity to seize Duncan's last two original, contiguous cities. Duncan renamed Parv's capital to Scotland, and launched an attack, with the help of Sjin, on Parv's last city. This attack was successful, and Duncan knocked Parv out of the game. After Duncan knocked Parv's last city out, Lewis began attacking Duncan. Sjin began giving units to Duncan, and the two began conspiring to launch a nuclear attack on Lewis. Duncan was very insignificant after that, with his capital in Parv Ded and his island city of New Haggis Cities Zoey * Barry (Capital) * Eggbert (Given to Babylon, then returned) * Jeff Duncan * Haggis (Capital, formerly Edinburgh, taken by Rome) * Bagpipes (formerly Edinburgh, taken by Rome) * Kilttown (taken by Rome) * New Haggis * Scotland (formerly YOGSCAST Sjin, taken from Babylon, and then taken from The Celts by Rome) * Parv Ded (formerly Parv Med, Club Med, and PewDiePie; taken from Babylon and renamed) Trivia *The Celts were the name of Scottish people from a great number of centuries ago, hence why Duncan based many of his city names off of Scotland and many items relateable to the country (for example, New Haggis, Bagpipes and Scotland). Category:Civilizations Category:Civ 5 Category:Zoey Proasheck Category:Duncan Jones Category:Christmas Livestreams Category:Civ 5 Rage Wars